deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is a character from DC Comics, who is famous for killing Superman. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Abomination vs Doomsday *Asura vs Doomsday *Destroyah vs Doomsday *Doomsday vs Apocalypse *Doomsday VS Broly (Complete) *Doomsday vs. Cell (Complete) *Doomsday vs Cyborg Superman *Doomsday vs Mephiles the Dark *Doomsday vs. SCP-682 (Complete) *Godzilla vs Doomsday (Complete) *Hulk vs. Doomsday (Complete) *Juggernaut Vs Doomsday (Complete) *Goku vs Doomsday *Kratos vs Doomsday *Monster X vs Doomsday *Thanos vs Doomsday (Complete) *Vilgax vs Doomsday *Majin Buu VS Doomsday Possible Opponents *Kimeramon (Digimon) *Saitama (One Punch Man) History Known as "The Ultimate", Doomsday was created ages ago on Krypton thousands of years ago by a scientist named Bertron. as a biomechanical super-soldier, a living weapon of mass destruction. But this process involved Bertron cross-breeding the artificial birth of a Kryptonian hybrid, left to fend for itself in the more harshest environments of the Kryptonian wilderness with creature killed and its genetic material collected to create a more resilient clone. This process, along with a further cross-breeding with the DNA of the strongest creatures on Krypton, was repeated over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in the genes of Bertron's final creation, driving the creature insane and follow one overwhelming instinct: destroy everyone and everything in sight. When the creature proved too difficult to control, his containment costing the lives of thousands of Kryptonians, the Council discontinued Bertron's experiments and banned all forms of cross-breeding while having the creature jettisoned into the Phantom Zone. However, the beast acted in his final moments of consciousness to change the stasis cell's trajectory and it eventually crashed on Earth, the force of the impact driving it deep underground. The beast slept for centuries before being excavated by Lex Luthor, who revived the creature while adding his genetic code into him. Christened by Luthor as Superman's "Doomsday," the beast is still motivated by his instincts to kill everything around him, but has a greater obsession to kill all Kryptonians. Death Battle Info *Height: 15' 10" *Weight: 915 lbs (415 kg) Doomsday was created through the process of cross-breeding and cloning: the recycling of full-grown hybrid clones that subsequently killed by some of the most dangerous species on Krypton. With the addition of the predators' DNA cross-bred into him to become self-evolving, Doomsday is able to quickly regenerate from most damage while developing resistance and immunity within minutes. As a side-effect of his healing factor, Doomsday's physiology alters itself after exposure to attacks like amputation or lobotomy, growing hard-bony plates as an evolutionary defense. As a result of his genetic design, Doomsday does not need to any nourishment save for sunlight. This plays in his Kryptonian DNA, possessing some of the same powers as Kryptonians exposed to Earth's sun while able to release a huge surge of energy in a town-wide radius. He is also immensely resistant to heat, cold, and conventional damage, allowing him to survive in the most inhospitable worlds, or in the vacuum of space. His superhuman endurance and invulnerability were able to withstand Darkseid's full-powered "Omega Effect" without any apparent damage. Feats *While defeated by several Kryptonians at once, he wiped out a thousand of his opponents in the process. * Survived being taken out of Earth's atomosphere, hit by a nuclear missile, and finally a fiery re-entry towards Stryker's Island. *Fought and killed Superman. *Killed hundreds of Green Lanterns. *Defeated Justice League in minutes with one hand tied. *One of the two beings that Darkseid is afraid of as Doomsday is unaffected by the Omega Beams and nearly destroyed Apokolips. Faults *Susceptible to Kryptonite, which can still cause him great pain even after developing an immunity to its fatal properties. *Disintegrated by Imperiex. *Newfound sentience and intelligence creates fear of pain. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Aliens Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Male Combatants